


The Moth

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambivalence, Angst, Craving, Dread, Fear, Loss, Love, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: Like the sandpiper, so too are the days of our love.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Icewall, Love and romance





	The Moth

Cold. Dark. These it had known for what seemed to have been forever.

Warmth and light called... beckoning.

Ever-closer it came, only to shy away again for fear of it knew not what.

The screaming, aching loneliness within.

A desperate need to be heard; to be safe; to be assured that all was right.

Worlds of life and laughter in good faith. So close, so many.

Others... others angling. Preying.

**O ~~~ O**


End file.
